


Karmasmas

by Grain_Crain



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, GSG9 Poly Bois, Humor, Implied Dokk/IQ, Implied Poly of other people, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain
Summary: Dokkaebi wants Bandit's help but he decides to be quite grumpy about it.





	Karmasmas

**Author's Note:**

> I send huge gratitude to [Jayvee11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayvee11/pseuds/Jayvee11) for proofreading. He was very thorough and I was happy to see where I went wrong.
> 
> This is a Christmas trade that I give to [miyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyone/pseuds/miyone). Thank you [Magehir](https://magehir.tumblr.com/) for being a host of this event.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

“What do you want for Christmas?” At first, Dominic didn’t even register the question; more like he didn’t hear it. Not many people approached the infamous German other than his own kind and only they would correlate such a jolly holiday with a professional put-downer such as himself. A voice clears their throat and asks again, “Brunsmeier, what do you want for Christmas?”

“What?” Dominic reacts to his surname and turns toward the person. He has been spacing out alone in the living room since the other two German men are away for a last-minute emergency protocol, so he didn't expect anybody to be talking to him at this moment.

“I said,” she grows annoyed for having to repeat, “Do you want anything for Christmas?”

“What are you scheming?” He squints at the other operator who has a similar type of negative cred in the base.

“Damn, I am so offended.” Grace is far from frowning at the false accusation, “My intentions are true and pure. Don’t you trust me?”

“Not when you aren’t ashamed of hacking.”

“Well, you act all modest with your car batteries and make some scary  _zap zap_ noise. I think I’m doing better.” She puts him in his place, referring to one of his boastful video footage. Sensing that this conversation will be a huge waste of time, Dominic walks away and leaves the room. He half-hoped that she wouldn’t follow him, but she catches up and persistently asks, “Hey, so you don’t want anything?”

“No.” He sharply turns around the corner and forces Grace to halt before bumping into him.

“Just think about it. Not even anything for your friends? Have you got them something already?”

“That's not your business.” Dominic is very close to shoving this noisy fly away if she isn’t a respectable colleague with strict profession. He’d rather not get physical with her, partly because she would retaliate with something worse than a push on the shoulder.

“Come on! I need to ask you something but I know you don’t do favours for free.” She blocks the way and pleads with more sincerity. Well, he notices the extent of her desperation when she slips out three identical brochures with pictures of people in some sort of swimming area.

“And those are?” He feigns  interest while searching for an escape route.

“Have you heard of Korean spas?” Grace doesn't wait for Dominic to reply. She continues to explain the wonders of bathing with friendly people, warm and cold pools separately, a place to have a nap, and masters of body scrubs that will guarantee to make your skin feel like a newborn baby. Then she goes on about how she bought the voucher for herself but her overbearing mother thought it would be a great idea to buy two for her daughter and the possible son-in-law. Grace repeats again and again that Chul Kyung is definitely not her lover and it will never happen in a million years.

“Stop.” Dominic let out a loud sigh for her to notice his annoyance, “Why are you wasting your time here, trying to throw away three vouchers? Don't you have your own little gossip group?”

“Because these would be perfect for you and your boyfriends.” Grace replies.

“I see. How do you know that?” She is met with a calm response that can’t conceal the edge in his voice. His heart is beating in surprise and shock, but his head is cool enough to form a suspicion.  _How does she know and to what extent?_

“Let’s just say that I forgot to disconnect the hacking from last round. ” A partial truth. Most of the people in the base know that her ‘forgetfulness’ always has a purpose. “I know. It’s extremely unprofessional of me but what can I say? We all make mistakes.” Her casual demeanor is perplexing to say the least, but Dominic remembers she wanted to ask for a favour. Perhaps more 'demand' rather than 'ask,' judging the way she could use his secret relationship as a blackmail. He doesn't want to reject this mythical place of communal bath sounds because it sounds somewhat appealing, only due to the fact that Dominic hasn’t prepared anything for his lovers and  Christmas is less than 24 hours away. 

“So,” he was about to yank out the vouchers and hear what she has to say, but some things still feel unfair to him. “I will gladly share these with Elias and Marius, and I won’t report your sneaky behaviour to the officials. Consider that as my favour to you because I know you wouldn’t like to spend your Christmas in court-martial.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Grace’s chuckles fade away after she realises that Dominic remains stoic.

“Unless you offer me something extra for breaching into my privacy, yes, I am serious.” He snatches away the vouchers from her hands and checks the legibility. He searches up the website written on the brochure and reads reviews from different websites, just in case  this is a well-fabricated farse done by the infamous Dokkaebi herself. His suspicion is fueled with paranoia and slight anger at this woman who assumes that she has the right to look into his phone. He can’t care less for himself, but that doesn’t mean he would be okay if Elias and Marius got mad at him for accidentally outing them.

“It’s a real place. You don’t have to do that,” She fidgets, “What do you want for extra?”

“Firstly, give me your phone.”

“Whoa, no way,” Grace objects.

“Yes ‘way.’ I’m not even going to make you unlock it, but consider this a punishment.” He puts his hand out expectantly and nods when she complies.

“Good. Don’t you dare tell anybody about my personal life. I mean nobody, not even your usual lot,” He is speaking from an observation in their workshop. Grace would start a chat with Masaru and then Yumiko comes along. Chul Kyung trudges either behind or in front of them but always keep, his attention to the other three. “If you tell them, say goodbye to your phone.”

“Okay, okay. Sheesh, are you even going to give it back to me?”

“Yes, when I get a new phone,” Dominic finally flashes a smile full of glee in power and control, “Or you can buy one for me. Whichever works.”

“I’d rather buy you a Nokia brick than have your sticky fingers on my phone for too long.”

“Oh, what a deal! That seem like a fair trade,” He rubs his thumb on the black screen before giving it back to her. Just as she is about to grab the phone back, Dominic twirls his fingers and slips it away from her grasp, “Not the brick phone. I want the newest model of Samsung.”

“Fine. Fine!” She raises her voice while grinding her teeth.

“Good to know that we have an understanding here. Don't forget that I can still report you in,” He is still smiling, although it’s becoming less natural. “Now what do  _you_ want?”

 

* * *

 

In the end, whatever Grace wanted was quite trivial. She asked for a hint on what Monika would love as a gift, which Dominic honestly hadn’t any clue. He assumed Monika to be a fan of old pop due to her Kickboxen costume and managed to shush away the bothersome Korean by suggesting a few artists back in the 1980s. He didn’t want to waste any more time with her because he has a beautiful sight of two naked bodies to gander upon. What he isn’t aware of is the openness of nudes all around him. Skinny dipping with fellow men is merely the beginning. There aren’t any inbetweens of bloody hot and freezing cold pools, and room of sweaty men trapped in a scorching box of sauna. The so-called ‘master of body scrubs’ looks like a normal middle aged Korean man. Your typical ‘ _ajussi,_ ’ as Grace have said to him. He comes wearing a green hand glove that’s made out of towel, and appears kind and respectful.

“Come. Come lie down,” His name is Mister Choi. Out of the three shy Germans who are subtly covering their private parts with whatever is in their hands, Dominic volunteers to be the sacrifice of this foreign experience. He wouldn’t normally step forward to tomfooleries, but at this moment, he is obliged to be responsible since he is the one who brought them here, “Relax. Yeah, good. Where you from?”

“Germany.” Elias answers for Dominic who is laying very still on the waxy bed that resembles more of a working bench.

“Ah! Boonduh-bah!” Is this man trying to say _wunderbar_? Horrid attempt but with good intention. Dominic stays silent throughout the procedure of hot water being poured over him and weird patting on his abdomen. He await with anticipation, and then it happens. The scrubbing.

“Oh! OH!!! WHAT!?!” Dominic couldn’t help but to yelp when Mister Choi rubs the glove against his shoulder. He feels dead skin peeling off in some oily residue, but in his brain filled with pain. Dominic wonders if this guy is an actual demon from the purgatory, or else how would someone think of scalping a thin layer of dirt with such unnecessarily coarse material? Mister Choi is Satan in human skin who’s using a sandpaper-like towel to scrape his sins off. “Elias. Marius, HELP!”

“Dom, there are so many black stuffs coming out.” Marius hovers behind mister Choi and cackles while Elias is off somewhere laughing his ass off. “I think that’s good for you.”

“FUCK YOU! YOU’LL BE NEXT.” Dominic yells out curses and swears. He can’t wait till they get back in base; while he doesn’t doubt that he will be cleaner than a well-polished car, he will have his revenge with Grace for not warning him  prior. He will snatch her phone away and crash it if he manages to survive this torture of a cleanse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [If you want to see what Dominic is going through, here is a reference video ;)  
> https://youtu.be/k70xBg8en-4?t=146]
> 
>  
> 
> A little after note:
> 
> Chul Kyung is already there with his friends and hears the scream. He can see a slim figure writing on the scrubbing table while his accomplices are clapping their hands. They are chanting “In the crotch, in the crotch!”
> 
> “Hey, aren't they the German boys?” Miles squints to see clearer through the steam.
> 
> “Naw. They aren’t stupid enough to come here without at least one Korean with them. Isn’t that right, Chul?” Craig replies while giving some money to Mark for a snack to buy.
> 
> “No,” Chul Kyung nods and herds his flock away, “they aren’t stupid.” Correction - they are just innocent and inexperienced.


End file.
